It's raining
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: "No hay distancia para nuestro amor, ni un día de Febrero para demostrarlo" -Dra.K-Doof


**Notas de la Autora:** Mi plan era subirlo en San Valentín, pero se me complicaron las cosas. Además, no es enteramente sobre esa fecha, sólo hace una muy breve alusión a ella. De hecho, este one-shot está basado en la canción 'Umbrella" (versión Alex Goot & Tyler _Ward)_

_**Pd:**__ Cabe mencionar que, dele una mirada a la letra de la canción y sabrá cómo se relaciona con el transcurso de la historia._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Victorious no es de mi propiedad. La canción 'Umbrella' tampoco lo es. Sólo la trama es mía y es claro porque apesta._

**-x-x-x-** It's raining** –x-x-x-**

"Me voy a Londres"

Esas fueron las palabras más difíciles que he pronunciado.

Tori se detuvo en el camino regreso al sofá. Tenía una botella de aguas entre las manos por abrir, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí, de pié. Inmóvil. Me miró con sorpresa y algo de miedo. Caminó lentamente. Me puse nerviosa con cada paso que daba hacia mí. Me crucé de brazos, comencé a jugar con mi cabello y me moví incómodamente de mi lugar y opté por sentarme en el brazo del sofá rojo.

"Será por un poco más de un año" -me vi en la obligación de responder sin ser cuestionada- "Es una trabajo que me han..."

"Shh" -ella me silenció con uno de sus dedos. Me miró con esos ojos marrones indefensos- "¿Cuándo?" -me preguntó con seriedad y desesperanzada.

La tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo uniendo nuestras frentes y respirar su aroma. Suspiré un par de veces y me decidí a abrir los ojos y mirarla. Pero todo lo que pude ver en sus ojos, era tristeza.

"Bebé..." -La estreché contra mi cuerpo sintiendo por completo el aroma de su piel a canela. Pocos segundos después, la sentí sollozar. Le acaricié la espalda y el cabello susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Le besé la frente y sequé las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. -"Aún nos queda tiempo" -le respondí. Ella sonrió un poco, pero la emoción no le llegaba a los ojos.

Esa noche me dispuse a besarla, acariciarla y hacerla mía por el resto de nuestros tres días.

**-x-x-x-**

El reloj de mi celular marcaba las 22:35 pm cuando me detuve al cruzar una calle.

Tomé un sorbo del café que tenía en mi mano y para mi desgracia, estaba tibio. Odiaba el simple hecho de que en épocas como estas, mi café no podía conservar su calor por mucho tiempo. Amaba el frío… Pero amaba el frío de Los Ángeles. Londres es tan distinto. Me hace sentir sola y más perra que antes. Es hermoso, y todo… Pero, necesito sentir a ese 'alguien' a mi lado que me espere con un abrazo cada vez que llegue a mi apartamento, me prepare el café de la mañana, que se atreva a desafiarme en vez de salir corriendo y principalmente, que se atreva amarme. Y esa persona está justamente esperándome al otro lado del continente.

No veo la hora de volver allí. La he extrañado por meses. Las llamadas y los mensajes por videos no son lo mismo. Necesito sentir su presencia y oler su aroma. Sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y sus labios contra los míos.

No sé si será por la fecha, pero hoy he estado más sentimental que nunca. A penas han pasado nueve meses desde que la dejé allí, en el aeropuerto. Todavía tenemos una relación, o eso creo. Es muy complicado saberlo cuando ambas estamos ocupadas con nuestros trabajos a gran distancia.

Cada fin de semana, corro al almacén de la calle donde vivo y miro las revistas expuestas allí. Se ve tan hermosa en cada portada. Me apena aceptar el hecho de que es mediante este medio que, me he llegado a enterar cosas de ellas que debí saberlo personalmente.

Pero, a pesar de todo, ella seguirá siendo mi estrella.

Alcé mi vista hacia el cielo. Estaba cubierto de nubes y no dejaba ver ninguna estrella. Las luces de los autos se cruzaban a ratos y el sonido de los motores desaparecía. Era bastante silencioso, en realidad. Estaba a pocos pasos de un pequeño parque no muy bien iluminado. Probablemente, no debería estar aquí, pero no quiero volver a mi lugar y saber que estoy sola otra vez.

Es todo tan oscuro, y yo necesito mi luz otra vez.

Una gota de agua me ha caído en el rostro. Es cuestión de segundo antes de caer la segunda y la tercera, una tras otra. Y sonrío, porque de verdad amo la lluvia y no estoy dispuesta a cubrirme de ella con mi paraguas.

Me senté en una de las bancas desocupadas del lugar simplemente observando a mí alrededor y oler el aroma del pasto mojado antes de que mi celular sonara. Era un número no identificado.

Llevé el dispositivo a mi oreja y el simple sonido de su voz me hizo congelar tal momento. Era su voz. Era ella. Era… Tori. No sé cuánto tiempo había estado aguantando la respiración, pero me sentía un poco mareada y me di cuenta que estaba tiritando, pero no de frío, sino, de nervios. Escuchaba mi nombre reiteradas veces, pero no había nadie a mi alrededor… Entonces, fue ese típico gruñido que tiene ella que me volvió a la realidad y me hizo concentrarme en su llamada.

"¿Tori?" –Fue todo lo que dije. Tenía miedo de que ya no se encontrara al otro lado de la línea. Pero, para mi sorpresa, escuché su risa y no pude evitar sonreír ante ello.

"Creo que alguien ha estado pensando mucho" –Dijo con un toque de diversión. Sonreí un poco –"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Extrañándote" –No tuve tiempo de detener mis palabras. Se sentía un poco incómodo hablar con ella ya que, no hablamos desde un poco más de un mes, y esa última vez no habíamos terminado bien.

"Jade…" –Ella volvió a pronunciar mi nombre. El sonido perfecto para mis oídos. -"Te extraño, demasiado. Por favor, vuelve" –Escuché como su voz se quebraba poco a poco –"Te necesito"

"Tori… Sólo espera unos tres meses más y estaré de vuelta" –Le dije. –"Necesito terminar esto. No esté triste, por favor."

"Te amo. Y me destroza el hecho de saber que estás tan lejos de mí y no puedo amarte como corresponde" –Me quedé en silencio escuchando sus sollozos.

"Bebé… No llores, por favor. Me duele saber que estás así por mi culpa. Sólo unos meses más, y estaré allí, junto a ti. Lo prometo" –Dije tratando de no romperme emocionalmente.-"¿Me esperarás?"

"Te dije que estaría aquí para siempre" –Ella recitó –"Te dije que siempre seré tu amiga… Hice una promesa y la llevaré hasta el final" –No pude evitar sonreír ante ello.

"Sigues siendo musicalmente cursi, Vega" –Pude sentirla sonriendo-"Pero me encanta… Y recuerda que sigues siendo mi novia"

"Lo sé" –Ella se rio. –"¿Es extraño que justo ahora esté lloviendo?

"¿Crees que es aún más extraño que esté lloviendo aquí?"

Ella volvió a reírse para luego interrogarme y regañarme por no usar mi paraguas. Me limité a escucharla y deleitarme con el sonido de su voz. Me habló de cómo su carrera musical está creciendo y los conciertos que ha dado. Se escucha muy feliz con todo ello y me alegro bastante. Hablamos de todo el trabajo que tenemos en nuestros hombros y sus problemas, pero, a pesar de todo, sabemos cómo seguir adelante.

Me ha mencionado un par de chicos que se le han acercado. Me hizo molesta por unos minutos, pero ella prometió que nunca ha hecho nada a mis espaldas y ha rechazado cada invitación.

"Uno era heredero de la compañía de su padre, el otro hijo de un productor musical y el más guapo pertenecía a una agencia de modelaje… Aún dudo si era completamente heterosexual"

"Si hubieras aceptado salir con alguno de ello, hubieras tenido tu futuro asegurado"

"Sí, pero preferí asegurar mi corazón" –Sonreí ante ello –"Estas cosas lujosas nunca se interpondrán entre nosotras…"

"¿Es porque soy parte de tu entidad, cierto? –Le respondí divertídamente.

Ella rio. Amaba ese sonido tan melódico de ella. Haría lo que fuese por hacerla reír cada momento junto a mí.

"Aun no puedo entender cómo fue que accediste a estar conmigo" –Lo dijo como si estuviera reflexionando. No dije nada al respecto. Esperaba oírla de nuevo. –"A pesar de todos los problemas que tuve, no me arrepiento de nada"

"Luchaste por mí. Y esa era razón suficiente para enamorarme de ti"

Abrí mi paraguas dejando caer el vaso vacío de café a un lado. Me cubrí de la lluvia mientras regresaba a mi lugar.

"Este día ya casi acaba, para mí" –Dije con decepción. –"Me gustaría haber estado allí para llevarte a algún sitio"

"Es sólo otro 14 de Febrero, Jade" –Respondió. –"No sé tú, pero yo estoy ansiosa por el resto de los días que quedan"

Sonreí todo el camino a casa. Hablar con ella me hacía tan feliz. Saber que ella piensa en mí diariamente me hace desear que el tiempo corra a mi favor. Necesitaba verla y sentirme viva otra vez.

"Victoria…" –Me detuve en la puerta de entrada, con el celular en la oreja. –"Recuerda que no hay distancia entre nuestro amor"

"Te amo, Jadelyn"

"Adiós, amor"

Colgué mi celular y entré a mi apartamento oscuro y silencioso como de costumbre. Sólo tres meses, nada más y podré volver a ser feliz y recuperar mi corazón que dejé en Los Ángeles.

-x-x-x-

**Notas de la Autora:** Quedé con gusto a poco. Pero en fin, al menos, he vuelo a escribir. Muy mal, de hecho.

**¿Eres fan de JORI y admiras a los escritores del fandom? ¿Qué sucedería si te digo que en Facebook encontrarás a muchos de ellos en un grupo llamado 'VicJORIous Team'? ¡Porque si, EXISTE! Únete al lado Joriano de las cosas! Entra a Facebook desde cualquier dispositivo y envía gratis tu solicitud de entrada. ¡Te esperamos!**


End file.
